


Incluso el villano merece su final feliz

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Es fluff porque fluff, F/M, M/M, No me va a detener, Soy consciente de que el 90 por ciento de los ships aquí presentados son tóxicos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sueltos porque hasta Eichi se merece un poco de fluff.





	1. eishu

-Estás espantoso

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa ante el ataque de su compañero, como si Shu le hubiese hecho el mayor de los halagos. Era cierto que no estaba en su mejor momento, le costaba dormir por las noches y cuando lo lograba no se sentía descansado en absoluto.

-Últimamente no duermo bien -Explicó aunque nadie se lo hubiese pedido, acomodándose en el asiento junto al muchacho que no le dedicó ni una mirada, concentrado en su costura como estaba- Cuando cierro los ojos no hago más que ver tu rostro, me pregunto si tu maldición ha funcionado~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este se lo dedico a Kali que me ha arrastrado cruelmente al infierno


	2. eileo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito en el móvil, luego lo corregiré

Tarareó con voz ligera las notas garabateadas en su antebrazo, dejando salir una detrás de otra con el lento ritmo de la canción sin letra. Sonaba a bailes de salón, a tardes soleadas y flores recién abiertas.

-Me gusta mucho -Comentó con una suave sonrisa, levantando la mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

-No me importa -Respondió sin levantar los ojos de la pieza que llevaba casi un minuto sin escribir.

-¿Es para mí?

Con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, Leo prefería no responder a eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este se lo dedico a Claudia que siempre me escucha llorar de eileo (?


	3. eiritsu

Hundió la cuchara en el postre, ocultando una mueca tras una sonrisa tranquila al escuchar el sonido viscoso que acompañó al movimiento. Todo estaba bien, se repitió, alejando un pedazo de...¿Bizcocho? Del resto, viendo los hilos del espeso líquido oscuro que cubría el pequeño pastel todavía uniendolo a lo demás. Solo esperaba que fuese chocolate.

Masticó con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la textura más que al dulce y casi empalagoso sabor en su boca. Los dulces de Ritsu siempre eran deliciosos, no tenía que temer, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando a la mirada del vampiro se unía sentir como su postre le observaba. 

-Delicioso, como siempre.

Ante el halago, la sonrisa perezosa del muchacho se ensanchó, pero ya debía saber que, incluso si su aspecto era suficiente para que el poco color que tenía desapareciese de su rostro, Eichi terminaba por comer su repostería con gusto.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ecchan~ -Dijo finalmente, incorporándose para posar un beso en su frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz cumpleaños Eichi no sé qué hemos hecho para merecerte.


End file.
